Midoro
Midoro was a Ghoul flaming horse used by Hyakkimaru. In episode 21, she was once a normal horse and had a foal. It was blown up by Daigo's men. She was later revived by possessed armour, and became a powerful flaming steed to help Hyakkimaru in Episode 22 to kill a lot of Kagemitsu's troops and destroyed their supply run for vengeance and in Episode 23 to do his final battle against the demon-possessed Tahomaru and his loyal servants after making a pact with The Twelfth Demon. She was killed by Hyogo and Mutsu but used up everything she had to successfully kill them as well. In the manga and 1969 anime, she was one of the 48 Demons that took Hyakkimaru's body parts, presumably his tear glands, but was not the case in 2019 anime. Appearance Midoro is a stout, white horse with yellow eyes. Following her death in a deep ravine, she has since been revived by spirit armors. Her resurrection has drastically altered her appearance, with her mane now aflame with golden fire, and body becoming more muscular. Personality While alive, Midoro was lovable and kind horse loving her child Chibi. But was separated from her child and forced to be one of Daigo's men steed. Currently, the flaming ghoul horse Midoro is extremely loyal to Hyakkimaru and assist him to kill all of Daigo's men for vengeance including the man who kidnapped Dororo and killed the horse with bombs as the latter tries to escape. Relationships Chibi Chibi is a young foal and the child of Midoro. In the 1969 anime, Chibi is a dark-coloured horse, unlike the 2019 anime, which portrayed it to have white hair like its mother. Her treatment towards Chibi also differs in the two anime adaptations. In the 1969 Dororo TV show, Midoro acted aggressively towards her child, not recognizing even her own offspring while she was possessed by a flaming horse demon. However, this was changed in the 2019's Dororo. In her final moments, Midoro still showed motherly affection and was happy to see Chibi, nuzzling her child one final time before passing away. Hyakkimaru Midoro was Hyakkimaru's most loyal steed. She assisted the ronin in killing Daigo's men, including the same man who kidnapped Dororo and killed the horse when the man tried to escape from them for their vengeance. Abilities and Powers Speed: As a live horse, Midoro is faster than most other steeds. While as a flaming ghoul horse, she became two times faster than a normal horse. Pyrokinesis: As a flaming ghoul, Midoro has full control of the fire element, allowing her to incinerate anything in her path. She can breathe flames and create a fiery cyclone powerful enough to destroy Daigo's supply basement. Super Strength: After being revived by the spirit armors, Midoro became a powerful and deadly horse. She made a pact to give Hyakkimaru tremendous power that of a "demon" to kill anyone who gets in his way and for his vengeance. Midoro's enhanced strength also allowed her to kill humans with just one kick. She used what was left of her strength to successfully kill Hyogo and Mutsu. Regeneration and Invulnerably: Now being a ghoul flaming horse, Midoro is invulnerable to all weapons from normal physical attack and regenerated herself quicker with a surge of fire. Only powerful attacks can harm her. Gallery Midoro_death.png|Midoro death after being used as a bait by Daigo men's to lay bomb on Hyakkimaru. Midoro_revived.png|Midoro being revived by the armor spirits. Midoro_after_ending.png|Midoro's on episode 21 endcard. Midoro (1969).png|Midoro's appearance in the 1969 anime, while possessed by a demon. Navigation Category:Female Category:Spirits Category:Ghouls Category:Deceased Category:Animals